1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electrophoretic particles, an electrophoretic particle dispersion, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
A display device employing a three-valued electrophoretic system, which displays an image in a manner whereby each pixel displays multiple colors (a single-pixel multi-color display system), is expected to bring into realization electronic paper media that can display a high-quality color image. In order to realize the single-pixel multi-color display system, it is necessary that the value of threshold voltages to be applied to electrophoretic particles of the display device is controlled, and that the values of threshold voltages of the electrophoretic particles of different colors are different.